Electronic sports, or “esports,” are becoming an increasingly popular form of entertainment for spectators. Esports are a form of competition typically involving multiplayer video games that are facilitated by electronic systems such as video game servers and computer systems. Some of the more popular video game genres that are played in an esports context are real-time strategy games, combat games, first-person shooter (FPS) shooter games, and multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) games. Esports events become spectator events when the Esports game is played live in front of an audience. Many esports events are held in large arenas and provide audience members a view of the game action on a large display such as a jumbotron as well as live commentary from a commentator team. Thus, an esports live audience member is given an immersive real world experience of the game action, the players, the commentators, and the audience itself.
In many instances, esports fans that are not able to attend an esports event in person are still able to tune in via an online live stream of the event. Thus, remote spectators are able to get a generic video stream of the event that is produced by, for example, the organization hosting the event or a distribution company distributing the event. In either scenario, current video streams of esports events are not immersive. For example, a remote spectator watching an esports video stream on a display will not feel as if they are immersed in the arena where the esports event is being hosted. Moreover, there may be a plurality of camera views and “screen views” (e.g., what a player's screen is displaying) that may be of interest to the spectator. Current broadcasts of esports to not allow consumers to choose which of the views they want shown.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.